The uzumaki Returns
by Dark night 1994
Summary: The uzumaki clan Returns and it's not amused/ Naruto x Ino paring
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Location: Hokage Tower

"So, the mission was a success?" asked the famous Tsunade Senju, crossing her hands.

A young boy around eleven stood at attention before her. "Yes, Hokage-sama, it was a success," stated Shikamaru. "Although, it would have failed had it not been for Naruto's assistance." Troublesome. How am I supposed to help her see he should have been promoted too? He was wearing his chunin vest that had some tears on it and a long gash that ran across its side, the blood already dried.

"Hokage-sama," he continued. "I have a personal request that was overlooked, and it needs to be brought to your attention." He paused to see the Hokage wave her hand, allowing him to continue. "I believe Naruto should have been promoted alongside me, Hokage-sama. He displayed perfect use of the Kage Bunshin Jutsu and the Rasengan. Both are A-rank jutsu, so I'm asking why hasn't he been promoted already?"

Tsunade nodded her head. "Your question is not a bad one, Shikamaru, but I don't believe that to be the case. He's childish and not mature enough to be promoted." Satisfied, she rested her chin on her hands.

Shikamaru snorted. "If I may add…?" He got her approval with a nod. "Hokage-sama, he hasn't been taught correctly because of Kakashi's training. He didn't teach the three of them tree climbing or chakra control until they were in Wave Country, now tell me how is that fair?" His tone was direct enough to imply a statement rather than a question.

"Oh? And how do you know this for sure?" inquired the Hokage. Damn you, Sandaime. You left me a pile of shit to clean.

"Sakura mentioned it," he answered. "I believe with proper training that Naruto could become a chunin in no time." He smirked slightly. I know you have no choice but to see things my way, Hokage-sama.

"So, you have valid points," she added. "But why should I listen to you? From what I saw when the brat was sent to drag me here, he had no respect for anyone." She narrowed her eyes, gauging his response.

"You know perfectly why that is," drawled the Nara. "He's never had a parent figure to teach him such things, which is why I am doing this."

Tsunade scanned over his appearance slowly. "Shikamaru, where did those injuries come from? Not from the mission, I hope?"

"Well, Sakura's been using me as a punching bag lately because of how much I've learned…"

Tsunade pursed her lips into a thin line. "And what would that be, Shikamaru?" Her curiosity was raised to a high degree.

Shikamaru sighed. I really blew that one, how troublesome. "I know who Naruto's parents were," he said. "His father was Minato Namikaze and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki. They died the night he was born."

For a long moment, the room was quiet.

"How did you find out?" Tsunade practically shouted after the pause. Shikamaru thought his ears were going to burst. "No one is supposed to know until he's at least a jonin." Her legendary temper was flaring again, and Shikamaru felt his fear grow.

"Well, his eyes changed during the mission." answered the Nara, making the woman's blood run cold. "I saw them as clear as day. They weren't the standard red-eyes of the Kyubi either. No, Naruto's eyes turned purple with one grey ring around the pupil. That was the Rinnegan, wasn't it, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade's voice was surprisingly quiet but sinister. "You're not to speak of any of this to anyone." Her voice quickly dropped to a mutter, but the Nara still heard her. "This is not good. If Kenish finds out about this… Oh, Kami have mercy on this village."

Shikamaru blinked. "Who's Kenish?" Obviously, he's bad news. How troublesome. He flinched when the Hokage stood up, sending her chair backward.

"You're now dismissed, Shikamaru. I have some urgent manners to attend to." She performed a quick hand-seal and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Shikamaru just stood there, watching the leaves before finally shrugging. Troublesome blondes. But who was that Kenish person and why would she panic like that? He thought walking past the secretary.

Scene Break: Hospital

Tsunade appeared inside the hospital, leaves circling around her form. A few nurses around her jumped back, startled.

"Naruto Uzumaki, where is he?" she demanded. If that brat snuck out of his room, I'll kill him.

"H-He's in room 227," stuttered a brave nurse. "Second floor. His wounds are healing, but I was about to send a messenger to you because it seems his eyes have sustained significant damage."

"Thanks," Tsunade muttered, walking to the stairs and shaking her head. He can't have that dojustu. If he did awaken it, then Kenish would have felt the chakra pulse. She snorted. We were all damn fools to be hiding his clan away from him for this long. Kami save us all should Kenish find out about him. She felt an uneasiness settle in her stomach. Shaking away her thoughts, she opened the door to Naruto's hospital room.

Once she saw him lying on his bed, her eyes softened. "Naruto, how are you feeling?"

The twelve-year-old quickly sat up straight in the bed. He began to pull against the medical tape around his eyes. "I'm fine, Baa-chan," he replied. "But could you get these off me? Everything looks really weird."

Her blood ran cold at hearing those words. "Naruto, what can you see?" Please, let me be wrong.

Naruto's face suddenly focused on her frame. "I can see you but if I focus, I can see a grey outline with a blueish glow in the center." He paused titling his head slightly. "Baa-chan, if my eyes are covered why can I still see?" A big smile covered his face. "Maybe I have an awesome dojustu, huh? One that's better than the teme's. That'd be great because then Sakura-chan will see I'm better and probably go out with me." His foxy grin only seemed to get bigger the more he thought about it.

Taking a few steps forward, Tsunade bit her lower lip anxiously. As she slowly grabbed the tape around his eyes and peeled it back, her eyes widened in horror. "It's the Rinnegan," she gasped.

The boy's once-blue eyes were now purple with grey pupils and a single grey line circling through each of his irises.

"Baa-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, while rubbing his eyes. "My eyes still hurt a bit."

Tsunade tried to keep her voice calm. "Naruto, how long have your eyes felt like this?" No need to panic. I don't think Kenish would have felt that weak of a pulse considering there's only one circle.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Since the teme tried to stab a chidori through my chest."

I still can't believe he tried to do that. I thought we were friends.

Shaking her head, Tsunade's hand glowed green to check his vitals. "The Rinnegan becomes active when the user's life is in danger," she explained grimly. "It seems its not fully matured." Her eyes sharpened. "Listen brat, you're to stay here and not take any—"

Suddenly, an Anbu wearing an owl mask dropped onto the ledge of the open window. "Hokage-sama," he stated. "We have a problem at the front gates!"

Tsunade scowled. "Well, what's wrong?" The sheer terror she omitted when she crossed her arms then was enough to make the Anbu flinch.

Scene Break: Twelve hours ago, Wave Country

A lone man ran up a set of stairs and into a small office. Kenish-sama will be pleased or highly upset. His thoughts were grim as he walked into the office where the current leader of the Uzumaki clan sat with his wife.

"Ah, Ko-kun, what can we do for you?" asked Nola Uzumaki, her purple eyes showing amusement. She was wearing a grey skirt that ended right above her knees and a pair of black shinobi sandals. Her long, crimson hair was tied up into a ponytail.

Across from her, sat Kenish Uzumaki: a man in his late thirties, his eyes closed His spiky, red hair was styled much like Madara Uchiha's. He wore a black shirt with the Uzumaki crest displayed proudly on the front of it. He also wore black, Anbu pants complemented with black fingerless gloves. "Yes, what has you worked up so much, old friend?" He asked, keeping his eyes closed.

Ko shifted uneasily. "Kenish-sama, Nola-Sama, I was buying our supplies when I stumbled across a bridge named the Great Naruto Uzumaki Bridge." He stopped, watching the amusement leave Nola's eyes and being swiftly replaced by fury.

"Ko-kun, there isn't anyone from our country left. Even if there was, what village would dare house someone from the Uzumaki clan?"

Ko became even more nervous. "I'm sorry, Nola-sama, but when I asked around, the locals said it was a blond boy from Konoha with blonde hair and blue eyes."

Kenish's eyes snapped open, displaying a pair of fully-matured Rinnegan pupils. "What did you just say?" He stood up from his seat. "Kushina was married to a Namikaze of the same description." His purple eyes narrowed. "Konoha wouldn't have lied to us unless they sealed the Kyubi inside the boy."

Nola's eyes widened at seeing her husband's arm glow. "Kenish-kun, your seal is glowing!" She gasped and both her hands covered her mouth.

Kenish's eyes wandered to his forearm that was beginning to harden. "Ko, summon a battalion of our Anbu. We're going to Konoha." I'll kill the man that lied to me.

"Kenish-kun, it isn't true, is it? Did Kushina-chan place the seal on her child?" She asked. Her eyes were starting to tear up.

"Yes, it's very possible, but I placed a blood seal on her that should have carried over to her offspring. The seal only activates when a blood relative awakens their Rinnegan." Considering I'm the only one who really knows about this, Konoha's going to a have a rude awakening.

Scene Break: Current Time, Outskirts of Konoha

The two figures walked down the dirt road flanked by a battalion of Uzu Anbu.

All of a sudden, Kenish stopped, holding out his hand to tell his troops to follow suit. "You can come out now, I know you're there," he said, his eyes glowing.

A figure landed in the middle of the road. "So, Uzu still stands, I see," said Jiraiya. "What pleasure do we have to welcome our allies this fine day?" A jubilant smile enveloped the Sannin's face.

Nola glared at the Toad Sannin, making him visibly flinch under her gaze. He kept the smile, though. "We're here to speak with the Hokage and her council…" She paused, looking for her husband's approval. When she got it, she continued: "And to collect our grandson."

Jiraiya's smile disappeared. Kami, Kushina's mom is scary when she's pissed. I hope Tsunade got my message in time.

"Out of the way, Jiraiya," ordered Kenish. "You're stalling! You will not keep my grandson away from his family! By all rights, he belongs to us. Not for your nation to use him as a weapon!" He spat.

"What makes you say that?" asked the sage, scowling. "He's grown up to be a splendid shinobi."

"Irrelevant," declared Nola "Now, out of the way or I'll move you myself." A flash of a chakra chain floated behind her then darted towards Jiraiya.

Jiraiya jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the deadly chakra. Wow, she wasn't joking. He made a sign with his hands and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Glad that pervert left," huffed Nola. "Can't believe he's such a pansy." She pointed toward the direction of the village. "We're almost there, Kenish-kun."

Scene Break: Naruto's Hospital Room

"Alright, bring them to my office immediately," Tsunade ordered the Anbu who was listening intently on the ledge of the window. "Naruto, stay put. And I mean it. No one is to enter this room but me."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "Baa-chan, you worry too much. I'll be fine." What's got her so worked up, anyways?

"Good, I'll be back shortly," she said before leaving in a shunshin.

Naruto was now left to his thoughts, although he certainly wasn't alone. Oi fox, do you have any ideas on what's going on?

Oi, not so loud, brat, replied the Kyubi. I didn't know her chakra was spiking.

Scene Break: Hokage's Office

"Where are they now?" Tsunade demanded as she appeared beside her desk. All the Anbu in the room stopped dead in their tracks at hearing the Hokage's voice.

"Uh, yes, well, Hokage-sama, we don't know," answered one Anbu. "Jiraiya-sama hasn't reported back yet."

Tsunade scowled in irritation. "Go and find him then. When they reach the gates, bring them straight here. I can't refuse their claim if Kenish is there." She never thought she would ever admit it, but she was growing quite fond of the blond brat. Saying good-bye to him was going to be rough.

Meanwhile, at the front gates, two bored chunin stood guard. One of them was wearing a bandana for his headwear and the other wore a bandage around his chin. Their bored expressions changed quickly when the saw the small army approaching the gates.

As the Uzumaki Clan neared, the braver of the two guards stepped forward. "Halt, state your name and business," he ordered, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Kami, don't let me die today.

Nola huffed when she saw the guard. "We are—" She was interrupted by a Konoha Anbu who dropped down from the treetops and landed in between them. Their tone was direct. "Lady Tsunade has ordered that the Uzumaki Clan Heads are to come with me."

Kenish nodded slowly at his wife and turned to his troops. " Very well. Anbu, stand down." His battalion complied and issued a relaxed formation. The fools must be scared of us, disgraceful, Kenish thought with a scowl.

Nola's slender but firm hand reached out and grabbed his own. "Kenish-kun, let's go see the Hokage about our grandson," she said softly, kissing her husband's cheek. "We can't afford to mess this up, Uzu is in ruins and we can use this to our advantage. Maybe we could move the clan here and raise Naruto-chan."

Kenish seemed to think about that for a moment. "You're right. I'll be calm." He nodded again to the Konoha Anbu, and then followed him with his wife. Ko ran after them, having promised to accompany them.

After the Clan Heads had left with the Anbu, the chunin guard looked at the Uzu Anbu. "So, uh, are you guys just going to stand there?" he asked nervously.

One of the Anbu looked at his comrade and stepped forward. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of playing cards. "You guys up for some poker?" he asked with a small smirk. All of the other Anbu copied his smirk. After all, all Uzumaki were born lucky.

Scene Break: Hokage's office

"Tsunade," said Jiraiya appearing in a cloud of smoke with a business-like expression. "They're not happy."

Tsunade flashed him a glare. "Of course they're not!"

Jiraiya flinched. What's with all these women being so pissed? "Well, I'm sure you've come up with something to say to them?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

Tsunade scowled. Damn pervert isn't helpful one bit, she thought crisply. "And what do you think I should tell them?" When she saw she wasn't going to get an answer from him, she continued: "Because I have no idea, Jiraiya. They could just take Naruto away. They have every right to. I can't even use his status as our only jinchuriki." She hesitated and could feel tears begin to trim around her honey-brown eyes.

Jiraiya gaped at the rare sight. "Well, um, now come on, Tsunade. It's not the end of the world.

Suddenly, an Anbu appeared next to them in the office. " Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, excuse my interruption, but they are here." He saw the Hokage wipe her eyes and wondered what had happened to cause her to cry.

Tsunade scowled in irritation. "Well, bring them in!" she ordered, plopping down in her chair. "Now, get out of here Jiraiya!"

"Yes, ma'am." He mock saluted with a cheesy grin and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes and waited for the dreadful meeting to come. The door subsequently opened and three redheads entered. As she saw the standard, hard features of Kenish's face, all she could think of was: Damn, I hate politics.

"Hello, Kenish-sama," she greeted. She nodded to his wife. "And Nola-sama." Her eyebrow rose when she saw Ko, but smiled anyways.

Nola sent her a smile that sent shivers down the Hokage's spine. "Enough of the pleasantries, Tsunade." Certainly, the lady meant it as a demand.

Kenish inhaled deeply. "This… " he pointed toward the third party, "is Ko Uzumaki. "His purple eyes flared brightly. "Now, care to explain why you lied to my clan?" His temper was right on the edge, and Tsunade definitely didn't want to tip him over.

Scene Break: Naruto's Hospital Room

A knock was heard at his door, and Naruto moved his head in the direction of the sound. On Tsunade's orders, he had put the tape back on his eyes. "Come on," he chimed from his bed.

A familiar blonde girl opened the door and looked at him gingerly. "Hello, Naruto. It's Ino. I heard about what happened to you. How are you feeling?"

Naruto was just barely able to hide his surprise because of the tape. "Oh, I'm fine. Just healing for right now, ya know?"

Ino stepped into the room and approached his bed. "Why do you have tape around your eyes?"

"Oh, uh…" The blond rubbed the back of his neck and searched his brain for his best excuse. Women were smart, so he had to be clever. "I just hurt them is all," he said. "They should be fine soon, though."

Ino scanned him skeptically. "Uh-huh. Well, do you mind if I just hang around here with you?"

"Sure, that's fine. Maybe we can play a game."

"Yeah, maybe." Ino kept staring at him, knowing something was up. And she was going to find out what. Although, she had no idea what other factors were coming into play around her.

(All right, thanks yo my beta reader cschman20 this is the reedited verison )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Location: Hokage's office

Tsunade sighed. Stupid Sandaime, you left me a shit storm. Ha, bet your living it up. Her honey brown eyes locked with the purple orbs of Nola. "Nola-sama, Kenish-sama, Ko-san," she started, her lips pursing into a thin line. "Kenish, I just want to start this with the fact that I never lied about Naruto. My sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had failed to mention that any of the Uzumaki had survived. If I had known about you then, I would have tried to send a message to you." She paused. "I'm still just amazed how you managed to all survive. It must be quite the story."

Nola snorted. The slug's trying to pry for information. Well, we'll just have to give it to her then. Her thoughts brought out a smug smile.

Kenish shook his head, an audible sigh escaping from his throat. "It is, I'm afraid. We were ambushed when our enemies attacked. The Uzu barrier fell at the time. We still don't know how they figured out how to get around it. Although, we do know there was a spy in our midst, so they were most undoubtedly related."

"I see," said the Hokage. "This is most disturbing." She thought: An enemy spy that was valued enough by the Clan to know such critical secrets? That kind of treason is unforgiveable. Tsunade frowned at this. "Could we discuss this further?"

Nola crossed her arms and legs in her seated position. "And what exactly is there to discuss, Tsunade? We came here to collect our grandson. We're only here for him." She enjoyed telling that lie.

Kenish shook his head again: Leave it to my wife to toy with the Hokage. He suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Very well then," said Tsunade. "So you are positive that I can't convince you to stay in Konoha perhaps a little longer?" She was presenting them the opportunity she knew they wanted. Her eyes scanned their reactions.

Nola and Kenish glanced at each other, a silent conversation happening before the Hokage's eyes. Nola then looked up at her. Let's see how good of a haggler you are, Tsunade, she mused. "Ahem, right, well, if you really want us stay, Tsunade, then we would need the clan's rights moved over to Naruto. He should be listed as our heir. Of course, we would also need enough room for the clan members and our full rights as citizens."

Tsunade frowned, working out the numbers and logistics in her head. "Very well, but I have a condition." She paused, seeing she had all three members' attention. "Should you not be able to raise Naruto correctly, his custody shall be turned over to me. That means I would have adopted him as my own son."

"I'm afraid that's just not possible," stated Nola. "Naruto Uzumaki is the son of my daughter! Furthermore, he has our clan's dojutsu which holds us accountable for him. Also, how do you measure such a subjective case like that? Our versions of raising him well is too loose of a definition, Tsunade." She paused and allowed her eyelids to lower. "Plus, I'll never allow it."

Kenish nodded. "And I am the only one who can train him, it's our clan's dojutsu after all! I shall not stand for this, what could you possibly offer that we couldn't?"

"Okay, listen to my proposal," said the Hokage. "This is just a cautionary decision to make sure you don't mistreat him. I don't want him to suffer either. I'll keep it as objective as possible to make sure it's clear on how he should be treated. I will grant you full clan rights alongside Naruto being the heir." She paused. "As for your clan, I propose they take the old Uzumaki Clan compound behind the Hokage Monument? It needs a little renovation work, but we can help you with resources. Now does that all sound agreeable to you?"

Nola's eyes flared with irritation. "He's still a child, Tsunade. I take it since we weren't informed of his survival that he didn't have a childhood?" Her tone was angry. How could they do this to a child? Leaving him with no family? She was brought out of her anger when her husband's hand clasped hers.

"Nola-chan, we haven't even seen how he'll react to us yet." Kenish leaned forward and kissed his wife's lips to calm her. "I'll deal with the council and sort this whole matter out. We can make our decision after that. In the meantime, you go see him." He glanced over at Tsunade. "Is that acceptable?"

Tsunade nodded her head. "Yes, he's in the hospital room 227." She looked over at the Anbu guarding the door. "You, Neko, take Nola-sama to Naruto's room."

Kenish nodded. " Be careful, love." He kissed her cheek.

Nola waved her hand dismissively. "Kenish-kun, I can take care of myself." Her purple eyes turned to the Anbu. "Well, are you going to take me or not?"

Neko bowed. "Forgive me, this way." The Anbu placed a hand on her shoulder, and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade watched them leave. "Alright, follow me, the council is waiting," she said before leading the Uzumaki Clan Head toward the chambers.

Kenish's expression became aloof. "Lead the way then, Hokage-san."

Tsunade sighed before she thought: And let's just pray it goes well in there.

Scene Break: Council Chambers.

Kenish walked into the chamber behind Tsunade. Damn, got to hand it to them, they do have a large place. There were two chairs in the center of the room surrounded by a ring of other smaller chairs. One of the chairs was attached to a wooden desk.

Tsunade took her spot in the chair attached to the desk, and Kenish sat next to her. The Hokage observed that all seats were filled and all Clan Heads present. She raised her hand. "Order, now. I've called this meeting for an important announcement." All eyes in the room were on her. "We are here to discuss the Uzumaki Clan and Naruto's place in it."

"Hokage-sama, if I may?" inquired Hiashi Hyuga. "Naruto doesn't have a clan," he said smugly.

Tsunade sighed in bitter frustration. "Well, hopefully, this meeting will clear up any misunderstandings, Hyuga-san. So, we are here to discuss his clan. May I introduce Kenish Uzumaki, the current Clan Head of the Uzumaki and Naruto's grandfather."

The room was silent for a few moments.

Kenish stood, clapping his hands. "Ah, it's so good to see my allies again." He paused, making sure he had the floor. "I'm sure you have questions, so get on with it."

"How troublesome," spoke Shikaku Nara. "How can you prove your claim that Naruto is related to you?"

Kenish smirked. So, the Nara are not as lazy as they seem. "He has our clan's dojutsu, the Rinnegan," he added, pointing to his eyes. "Although, his are not fully matured."

Tsume Inuzuka raised her hand. "Kenish, I remember you. I have no doubts about your claim, but I must know why should Naruto's custody be awarded to you when he wasn't allowed to be adopted into my clan." She was a little bit peeved because she had asked to adopt the boy many times only to be refused by the Sandaime.

Tsunade cursed mentally: How could she be so stupid to blurt that out, now Kenish will start looking around.

Kenish's eyes narrowed. "And why do you say that? I am related to the child by blood. You all kept him from me and as a result, this village has betrayed me and my clan. Now, you have the gall to accuse me of abandoning my only grandson?" He spat on the floor.

The Inuzuka snorted. "Why should we allow it?" she snapped, showing her fangs. I will not sit idly and watch them come take him away, she thought, he's the last link to my best friend.

"Enough!" shouted Tsunade, slamming her fist into the desk attached to her chair. The wooden corner shattered under the impact. "The Sandaime Hokage was foolish to not inform us that the Uzumaki clan had survived nor had he told Naruto. I'm not defending his decision, but I must point out we did not betray Uzu no Sato. The attack was much too quick for us to have done anything and everything got muddled at the time."

The room was quiet again after that because no one knew what to say.

Scene Break: Naruto's Hospital Room

"Uh, Ino, why are you still here?" asked Naruto. "You weren't very nice to me back at the academy." He saw the blonde flinch at his words.

"I know," she started. Damn, I was a real bitch to him then, she thought, frowning. "That's why I'm trying to make amends now. I know I wasn't a nice person to you, but…"

Naruto sat there, dumbfounded. I don't understand; One minute she's Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that, but now she's like this? "But what?" he asked, urging her on.

"I wanted to apologize," she answered, deciding to be honest. "I am sorry. I wanted to be stronger during the invasion. You were so strong when you beat Neji during the Exams. None of us had believed you would have won, but you pulled a surprise move and did it."

Naruto held up his hand. "So what you're saying is that you want to be my friend?" He just missed the flush of red that dusted her cheeks.

"Yes, I'd be happy if we could start over and be friends." She fought down her blush and moved her eyes over to the clock hanging on the wall. "Naruto, but I've got to go help my mother with the flower shop right now. I'll be back afterwards." She paused, eyeing his destroyed jacket on the nearby chair. "And I'm going to get you some new clothes. The orange really needs to go."

Naruto deflated. Why does everyone hate on my orange? It's the best color. "Okay, Baa-chan won't let me out for a few more days, anyways," he said.

Ino grinned. She then stood up and hugged the blond. As she embraced him, she noticed a faint shade of purple peek behind his eye bandages. She was curious about that but decided it would be best to ask about it later. "I'll be bac—"

She was cut off by an Anbu who appeared at the door for once. "Naruto Uzumaki," breathed the Anbu. "This woman is here to speak with you." A woman with purple eyes stood next to the Anbu in the doorway. The Anbu quickly faced Ino. "And they will do so in private," added the Anbu before grabbing the blonde's hand and escorting out of the hospital. Ino complied without complaint but her eyes were wide with bewilderment as they exited.

Naruto stared nervously at the stranger he was now left alone with. "Who are you?" he asked. "I normally don't get visitors, let alone two in one day."

Nola frowned. I'm talking to Kenish about this. Poor boy shouldn't be surprised by visitors. Also, that girl, she seemed friendly with Naruto-chan. She moved over to the bed with a soft smile directed towards her grandchild. "Naruto-chan, how old are you?" she asked in a motherly voice.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Twelve. Why?"

His question seemed to confuse her. "Do you know of the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto-chan?" she asked, taking the blank look she received as a 'no.' "My name is Nola Uzumaki, my husband is the clan head of our clan, and he's currently speaking with the village council on your behalf. More importantly, he is your grandfather, and I'm your grandmother."

The room was silent for a few moments, making Nola nervous.

"I don't have a clan," Naruto stated simply. "I'm an orphan. I'm sorry for using your last name. I'll change it to something else—" He was cut off as a wave of chakra stopped him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" she exclaimed. "Your name is Naruto Uzumaki, and the reason we're here for you is because you awakened your dojustu. Our clan's dojustu is activated by a blood seal. Were you not taught about our clan in your schooling?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Honestly, I was asleep most of the time. Iruka-sensei was the only teacher I had that actually tried." He shrugged his shoulders.

Nola was seething on the inside. How dare they go so far to sabotage a clan heir's education. Wait till I tell Kenish-kun about this.

Naruto fidgeted for a moment, catching the ever-watchful gaze of Nola. The number one question was bumping against his brain, and he had to let it out. "Baa-chan?" he asked, already accepting her status in his life. "Can you tell me about my kaa-san?" He squinted his eyes against the medical tape.

Nola, seeing his uncomfortable position, reached up with her hands and nudged the bandages down from his eyes. "Better?" she asked, getting a nod from him. She gave him a motherly smile. "Your kaa-san was a tomboyish girl. She was definitely a prankster at heart, just like all our clan. She had a fiery temper too and was known to beat up anyone who insulted her."

"Wow, my kaa-san was like me, huh?" Naruto grinned in awe. "Can you tell me more please?"

Nola's gaze softened. "Yes, dear, but first I want to tell you about your grandfather. He has the same dojustu as you do, and he plans to teach you how to use it." She paused and played with a notion that had been maturing since she saw the blonde girl. "Besides, I'm more interested in that pretty girl I saw you speaking with." She gave him a feral smile. "Was she your girlfriend?"

"What!?" he shouted. "No, no, that was Ino-chan, a friend from the academy. She was just checking in on me." He waved his hand dismissively "Um, so how big is our family, Baa-chan?"

She decided to humor him and left the juicy topic alone. "Oh, about two hundred members," she hummed out happily. "Now, enough about that. You will meet our family soon. What I really want to know is how well you've been brought up. Who took care of you and such, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Um, let's see, I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was six. Jiji bought me an apartment to live in, taught me how to cook instant ramen. And Iruka-sensei's taking pretty good care of me by being around and talking to me about problems I get. Kakashi-sensei's lazy, but he's really strong and has taught me a lot."

"Who else?" she pressed.

"Hebi-san," he muttered, his face crunching up. "She helped out, but I never learned her actual name."

Nola had a blank face. That made two former Anbu, one teacher and the old Hokage. "So, why are you here in the hospital now? Was it just because of your eyes?"

"No," he said. "Baa-chan ordered us to go get Sasuke Uchiha back. He betrayed the village to go to Orochimaru." Naruto shuddered and grabbed his chest tightly. "He tried to stab me with a chidori when I caught up with him. He would have got me too, if it wasn't for my Rasengan." He let the sentence hang in the air.

"He did what!?" she shouted, her chakra beginning to leak out. "Where is he?"

Naruto gulped at the terrible face she was making. "I don't know, honest!" He yelped when the crazy lady engulfed him into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, air—"

"Oh, Naruto-chan!" she wailed. "I'm so sorry we weren't here for you!"

"Baa-chan...air...please…"

Hearing this, Nola dropped him back onto the bed. "Sorry, I tend to get emotional easily," she admitted, embarrassed. "But I want to know everything about you."

So, Naruto told her about the many adventures he had gone through over the last several months. Nola listened intently the entire time.

"So, this Haku and Zabuza left an impression on you, huh?" Nola said hours later, sipping some tea that an unlucky nurse had brought. "Tell me, did you know you have a bridge named after you in Wave Country?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're serious?" He blinked thoughtfully. "I never thought they would go that far."

Nola nodded her head. "It's a little funny actually; Kenish-kun made a name for himself almost like you." Something about the way her eyes sparkled made the blond shudder. "So, what about this Sakura-chan you speak so highly of?"

He gulped again. He didn't like discussing females with his grandmother. "Well, you just have to meet her. I mean come on, Baa-chan. I'm not good at describing people."

Nola pursed her lips. "I don't care. Continue please." She sipped some more tea. "Because I think I prefer this Ino more," she muttered more to herself.

Scene Break: Ino

Ino moaned as she was dropped down onto road in front of her family's shop. "How dare you!" she snapped at the Anbu. "I was talking to him!"

"Sorry, Yamanaka-san," said the Anbu. "It was under orders. Besides, I doubt you want to be there when his grandmother meets Sakura-san."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Wait! Grandmother? He doesn't have any family. What are you not telling me?" As far as she could remember, she had never heard anything about Naruto having family.

The Anbu shifted and looked directly at the young girl. "You will have to wait for Hokage-sama to announce the clan's return. With a quick hand seal, the Anbu promptly disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Ino sat there on the side of the road for a long time until she heard her mother calling to her from the shop. As she went into the shop to help, Ino couldn't help but think about how crazy things were getting. Unbeknownst to her, things were going to get even crazier.

( au thanks to my amazing beta reader this was possably please let us know how we did Thanks.)


	3. Chapter 3

" baa-chan!" Naruto shouted shifting uncomfortable

" Naruto-chan, im sorry but your skills and records from the academy are horrible and I plan to fix that now we're did I put that blasted thang." Nola muttered her orbs flicking around her dresser" but I couldn't help it! The teachers wouldn't help me u less it was iruka-sensi he was the only one who didn't see me as the fox." Nola stoped. Spinning around holding a scroll," Naruto-chan I know how you fell, and know you don't have to call me granny, you can call me mom, and I thank Kenish-Kun would love it if you call him father, now follow me:" she grabbed his hand leading him out of her room and into the hall way, the compound was beautiful two story house surrounded by houses some small and some big the main house was protected by walls and a gate he couldn't help but fell the happiness swelling in his chest he had a family and there related by blood!

/ meanwhile across town hokage tower/

the fith hokage was doing the bane of all kages blasted paper work her honey brown eyes staring out the window at the stony faces, ' sensi? Grandfather,' she thought craning her head to the one besides her face' Minato, kushina'

knock, knock. As the sound rumbled she crained her head," Enter." The door opens and the last person she expected to walked in

" Nola? I thought you would be with Naruto?" Tsuande asked rasing a eyebrow.

Nola hummed taking a chair in front of the woman," yes I came to ask you if you wanted to teach Naruto-chan anything? I'm a shadow clone, Nola-sama decided to ask you since Naruto sees you as a mother figure." Tsunde swore she could have heard a little by if venom. A smirk fromed on her face.

" as a matter of fact I'd like to, I'd like to teach him my super strength and my earth clone justu."

" gods,!" Nola groaned face palming," it's bad enough he wants to learn the lighting clone justu and the exploding clone."

" Good the varying type of clones would definitely help keep with him, plus he's skilled at it that's why i promoted him to the rank of chunnie, I was gonna. Bring the best after I got done with this blasted paper work."

" uhm, why not use shadow clones? Hokage-Sama? You get there memory's after there dispelled, and I also was asked to gather information on two young woman, one ino yamanka and a Sakura harno,"

" inos a clan heir, her clan use's mind justu, thou in my oppion she needs more physical training, and her taijustu needs work a lot of work, Sakura isent much small chakra resver's she would be good for medic ninja but not a combat until she learns more, im thanking of taking them both to learn:". Standind up she pockets a scroll before making a cross hand sign", shadow clone justu." A poof of smoke and a perfect replica of herself stood at her desk. " do the paper work, I must go see the uzumaki clan." She said before leaving in a sunshine

Nola's clone dispelled itaself having done its job

' great she makes me to do the blasted paper work id rather be drinking my sake.' The clone thought frowning, while picking up a scroll and began reading it.

/ uzumaki compound/

" alright Naruto, make one hundred clones": Nola's voiced her command as she made two clones.

" 50 of you go with my clone to work on chakra controls, the outher 50 go with my outher clone to work on scroll reading, and math and clan customs." She watched amused as the clones left following her orders before her purple orbs locked with sky blue.

" what are we gonna do now?" Naruto asked watching his mom the word seemed so unfamiliar to his Tongue he always wanted a mother thou he viewed the hokage as that.

" I'm gonna be observing today, the hokage is gonna take your training for a few weeks to pass on some of her Justus you will want to learn." Nola hummed, she was more interested in meeting ino and talking to her and her parents.

" brat! What you thank because you have a clan you can stand there and not do any training?' A loud voice sounded behind him teasing him

" granny!" Naruto shouted jumping up spinning around, before he scowled," don't do that you never know I could have attacked you." Naruto warned glaring at he senju.

" oh brat you never learn I could beat you with a single fjnger": tsunde said before grabbing said blonde and rubbing her knuckles across his scalp.

" ok ok! Granny stop it!" Naruto yelped as he was released from her grip plopped down into the dirt glaring at the woman as he scowled." So what are you gonna teach me? Jijj wouldn't teach me anything said he couldn't show favoritism."

Tsuande raised a eyebrow filling it away for a later date," no, I'm. Not showing favoritism I'm teaching who I choose to and that happens to by my favorite blonde haired prankster, as for what your going to be learing you will be able to use my super strength and my earth clone justu, and whatever else you show promise in." She grinned happily at the blonde the smile she gave made him shudder it was a smile that promised a lot of pain.

" but isent that a clan Justus?" Naruto asked his voice laced with worry,' if I learn a clan Justus and I'm not a member of that clan those old fossils would call for my death and remov granny.' Thought Naruto.

Tsuande smiled coyly", my my," she said closing her eye's and crossing her arms," I figured since Nola. And kenish have retuned you would have remembered the senju are distant cousins of the uzumaki that's why I always kept a close eye on you, truth be told if they wouldn't have retuned I was a moment away from adopting you as my son and list you as a senju."

" really granny?!" Naruto exclaimed happily and shocked," I still consider you my granny thou."

" cheeky. Brat," Tsuande muttering other words under her breath," now pay attention watch with your rhinngan closely." ' lets see if the rumor's are true of those eye's'she thought pushing chakra to her hands.

Naruto watched in awww as his granny struck a rock. Befor the rock crumbled and exploded, he was jumping up and down at the sight

" now you," urges the busty Kage watching as he pushed chakra to his arms only different from hers. Being his was visible as he ran at another rock before thrusting his fist forward as the sound of a explosion rocked the clearing

' looks like the rumor's aren't just rumor' she pondered silently pleased with the results of her little test she grinned,' looks like I'll have a heir anyway if not in name then with his ability to copy anything he sees it'll be a pice of cake for him to learn my. Personal justu'

/ with Nola /

strolling along the ruins of the old uzumaki compound Nola frowned seeing the state if was left in continuing up to the hill she stopped staring at what used to be the main hall,' have to do a lot of rebuilding and reconstruction but I'm the end it'll be worth it .' She idly thought her fingers trailing seals faintly glowing on the walls," Hmp binding seals.' She muttered before weaving hand seals in rapid succession stopping on ram seal," uzumaki style fuin!" She shouted felling the drain of chakra

a few moments went by she thought it failed until she noticed the glow and a moment later a bright flash followed by creaking wood being drawn back into place she watched with a smug smirk as the main house repaired itself.

Clap. Clap. Was heard before a amused voice reached her ears," seems like kushina took her funjistu lessons form you, I truly do miss them both."

" I thought you was teaching Naruto-Chan?" Nola asked glancing at the hokage behind her with a raised eyebrow Tsunade shrugged," I got Kage bunshin teaching him and a few other's on standby for any injuries also I came to drop this off for you it's the official seal of approval." She said tossing a sealed scroll whice Nola caught and skimmed though it before nodding her head," good I have thangs to discuss with you if you have the time?" Tsunade nodded watching the red head walk onto the porch and set on the new steps patting the spot beside her whice the senju took a with a raised eyebrow," as you know when uzu fell we survived, the reason being I'm tellong you this is there's is three cells of survivors one is already in the way here since we sent for them, the thried is hikrua cell he had a most of us,".

' hikrua I heard of him he was one of Kushina's cusion he was upset if I am to belive sartobi-sensi, thou what is this going?' Tsunade thought her brain working overdrive.

" No doubt your wondering why I'm telling you this," Nola said her purple eyes staring at the sky," the main family had the rhinagen and many outhers have it when we heard of a uzumaki in the leaf he was furious he demanded we march here to take our clan's-men but kenish and I choose the latter we want to reunify the clan here and now I'm telling you this do to we will outnumber the outher clans."

Tsunade nodded lacing her hands under her chin," you told me because your expectations weren't met and didn't want me to stumble into a shit storm?" She joked," if I didn't know better I'd say your consideration as sorry for family."

" we are,"

" what! You can't be serious!?"

" yes very much so, with you being a distant relative your still family."

' Family? They consider me still?' She though frowning," Nola why tell me this ?!"

Nola frowns biting her cheek," because like I said your family and I don't want to come across as I'm pushing you away you know? And Naruto-Chan is happy with you in his life, and you know him better.."

" so your serious? And of coarse I know him better." Tsunade jokes closing her eyes," what do you want to know? Also I'll spill it you help get him out of those god awful suits."

Nola smiled a coy smile, it sent a shudder down the hokage spine it was one that promised pain

" Ooooohhhh". Nola drowned out", niki can help get him out of those fashion crime".

" niki? Who's that?" Tsunade asked glancing at Nola," I haven't heard of this one."

" well I had planned to have her try and eat Naruto-Chan's affection and to keep the bloodline pure until that blonde haired mind walker girly caught my eyes, Naruto-chan seemed hesitant to talk about her and that pink haired.-" She stoped the curse that almost rolled off her tongue," I caught her about to strike him, I also with to raise a complaint about that."

" tck I'll deal with it, did you hurt her?" Tsunade asked staring at the woman," I'm still the hokage I have to deal with both sides." Nola nodded her head before standind up," well in that case I'll have the reports done and turned into you in the morning." Tsunade nodded before following the red headed female Back toward the training ground

/ with Naruto /

" come on! I have to get it this time." Naruto said slamming his fist into a medium sized bolder he watched with narrowed eyes as the rock cracked and explodes." Yatta I fin sky did it granny!" He shouted childishly

Nola clapped happily," good job, Naruto-Chan how did you ever figure the kage bunshin?" Naruto spin to look at his family memberl," granny I did it see." Jerking a thumb toward the destruction," I see brat! Glad for you I thank that's it for me today I have paper work at the office if you need anything come by Naruto know's were the mansion is." Tsunade said leaving in a body flicker," I'm proud of you Naruto that was a very good justi to learn." The boy beemed at the praise", thanks what do er do know?!" He asked his purple orbs staring into her's " we practice your taijustu." She said without warning as she shoot forward bring her leg down her heel aimlessly towards his skull whice he shoot his hand forward," sharia tensi!" A blast of gravity shoot the red head back

" alright that will do for now let's go back home. Ino and her parents are coming for dinner."

" yea I almost forgot, honey here are some papers I need you to read and tell me if you agree? " Nola asked softly,' he's so much like Kushina when she was hereby age .'

'Ok that's weird, shit what am I gonna do about Ino! I don't know formal dinners and stuff!' Naruto Thought frowning. A fact Nola notice's ," dont worry Naruto I'm sure Ino-Chan will understand let's go." Naruto followed wordlessly.

/ few hours later/

" dinners ready!"

" mm, it smells nice what is it? Not Raman I hope."

" Raman isent that bad depending on how you cook it".

" don't start I'm trying to break Naruto-kun from that! He needs to eat vegetables."

This went on for awhile until Kenish started laughing," Don't mind me, say inochi i wanted to show you some justu of mine and get your opinion, what do you say?" He asked the older blonde who nodded and followed him out of the kitchen

" Nola I'll help you with the plates and cleaning the table," Suki said gathering her and her husband's plates," Ino-Chan enjoy your time with Naruto-Chan."

" Mom/ miss Suki!" Both Ino And Naruto Shouted as there cheeks turned rosy from the blushing.

' there so cute together,' Nola smiled at the thought of blonde haired grand baby's,' no there still young for that, maybe when there in there teenager years yea that will work I'll run it by Suki anyway it'll help his clan head status.'

/ roof /

" wow Naruto I didn't peg you. For the romantic type." Ino Sadi snuggling into his side much to his embarrassment,' wow she smells nice, like roses '

" yea I'm glad you like it Ino-Chan". He repily honestly,' and she's warm'

" so Naruto-kun, tell me what's your dreams? Besides being Hokage? You can be a clan head and hokage to if your married your spouse will take your seat thou you can't show any favoritism while in meetings." Ino Asked,' he's like a furnace and his smell not bad just earthly I'll have To file that under Naruto related thangs, and his grandparents are funny especially Nola.' She paused her blue orbs looking out over the village,' and his purple eyes there absolutely gorgeous! And it's my favorite color.' She mentilly chuckled,' it seems as if he's meet all my checks for a boyfriend. I still have to take him shopping and get him some new clothes. Yea to much orange.'

" my dream is to settle down and raise a family and as you know become the greatest hokage ever! And bring peace to the five great nation's, so no kid has to grow up a orphan ya know?" Naruto said his gaze leaving hers and into the sunset," I just don't understand how so much hate is in the world? I mean if we stoped and talked it out it wouldn't lead to senseless bloodshed war breeds hatred and the cycle of violence will continue." He said sagely

Ino's eye's widening to size of dinner plates and her jaw drops before she pulled her self together," who are you? And what have you done with my Naruto-kun?!" She demanded jokingly Naruto pouted," Ino-Chan that's so mean why you gotta be cruel!" However she breaks into giggles.

/ across the street/

" told you so they make a great couple, image in a few years we will have blonde uzumaki children running around!" Kenish said trying to stifle his laughter

" yes I am happy she will treat him right." Inoich agreed," however now I ask you will allow her to train in taijustu with Nola? She will improve greatly."

" yes shall we go see what our wife's thank Of this? I don't know about you but I don't want to sleep on the couch." Kenish said scrunching his face at that,' I'm the clan head damn I shouldn't let that troublesome woman rule the roost.'

/ with the wife's /

" so, how do you fell about letting them spend more time together, I mean with the recent invasion and the after effects." Suki Asked Lenaing against the country.

Nola eyed her rolling her eyes," come now Suki, I have no problem with your daughter it that pink haired girl I dislike, she was gonna hit my poor grandson while he was in the hospital." Suki gasped at that.

" how could she do that?" She mummers sickly deciding to talk to her daughter about it,' I'll have to let Ino Keep a check in that.'

" exactly!" Nola nodded her head smirking," I should have socked that brat, but I couldn't bring harm to a child but I'll be damned if I let Naruto-chan be mistreated anymore."

/ with Ino/

" Naruto?" She Quesntion's having made her mind up,' I'm gonna show him.'

" yes. In-.." he was cut off as he felt something soft gently kissing his lips his eyes widening at seeing Ino kissing him she was! He wasent dreaming!

/ end chapter/.

/ au/

sorry for the delay I hope you enjoy i have no idea how long it'll be before I update this before story again I also hope you enjoyed the ending of this chapter next chapter will deal with Ino and Sakura and some drama filler chapter. Everyonehavr a good day.! And if you review I apologize for not getting back to you if I haven't and you have any questions pm me and I'll answer them cya.!


End file.
